Figure it out
From playful banter to full on RP. Reginald and Lucy going on about factions and so on once again. Initial Setting: Probably a mildly busy tagging area where Banditos had been having a little gang meeting then numbers dwindled and by the beginning of their discussions they're generally alone. Timeline: Preceded by --- Followed by --- ...Reginald Reginald's will be fun...Yuki's is mostly sad 20:23 Reginald they have like..opposite paths. Yuki's like was pretty much shit up until recently, Reginald's life was exactly what he wanted until recently ... Lucy: WELL- i think your life will be better now tha you're not blinded by what you've always had. A new perspective. 20:24 Reginald Don't you sass me. 20:25 Lucy Lucy: It's not sass, it's advice. Don't be such a baby. 20:26 Reginald I didn't ask for advice. 20:26 Lucy You're getting it anyway because you're not the type to ever ask. 20:27 Reginald makes an annoyed grunt, "Well, you're right, I'll give you that one. Still why?" 20:29 Lucy because you need it. You're face is already a picture, don't need to draw any more attention to yourself, do ya? 20:33 Reginald is almost annoyed with just how quickly she has him figured out. "I suppose not. I suppose I should give things more time to cool off." 20:54 Lucy raises her brows, " hm." A small little hm that could say a thousand words. ' hm' so you admit you done something bad to get you noticed.' 'hm, you better listen to me.' ' hm, you're learning.' 'hm, you're still worthless.' It could mean anything to Reginald, he'd never know just what it meant. 20:56 Reginald watches Lucy curiously, expecting her to have more to say on the issue, but she doesn't. "Why are you helping me?" he asks, genuinely curious. He wasn't exactly the most endearing creature to join the Banditos, and he knows he's pissed her off before. 20:59 Lucy furrows her brows, " So I don't have to deal with you pissing me off in future or getting in anyones way." she said after a moment, she didn't have much reason, she felt feltit was the right thing to do. And if you have the knowlege and it'll help in the lorn run why not. Lucy would consider this 'applied laziness?' do it now so she doesn't have to later. 21:02 Reginald "Fair enough." he replies. "I can't promise not gettinig in anyone's way, however. It's practically my job to be in the way." 21:03 Lucy makes a face, " I'm not paying you to be so practically drop it at once till someone with more patience will humor you." Lucy is actually very patient. 21:14 Reginald "Oh, someone will, eventually, and I can almost guarantee you, it'll be Mafia again." They had to. Certainly they had Harold for some things, but the Mafia will need him again. 21:18 Lucy growls and grabs Reginalds shirt before pulling him forward only to quickly turn the pull and shove him away hoping to get him to fall. " Then stay down and take offour colours. " You sheep in wolfs clothing. 21:21 Reginald is so used to this sort of thing happening, that even if he does have to catch his footing again, he doesn't fall. "I already told you, I can't." he replies calmly, taking a moment to straighten his shirt again. "This is all just a minor setback." 21:21 Lucy stepped towards him, " You will not be sheltered by a banner of green only to bruise us with purple." She was ready to grab him again. 21:25 Reginald isn't about to let himself get pulled around again, and latches onto her arms, keeping her a distance away. "I was never expecting shelter, and I was not the one who chose my colours." 21:26 Lucy pushes against his hold, she's a mechanic, she's not just going to be set back by this twig. " Then take them off, before I stain them *red*." She growls a little. 21:35 Reginald is actually impressed with how much upper body strength she has, and he finds he has to literally try and put his own body weight into it to keep her away. "And then what? You'll get a feeling of satisfaction knowing you kept the Roller Bandito line pure from people like me?" 21:38 Lucy looked almost disgusted. " Sorry but we don't have your fucking mentality. " she shrugged her shoulder away from him, obviously offended at his comment. " You fucking think that kind of shit matters?" It's YOU. You're a back stabbing sackof shit just waiting for a way out! Well GO. Drop the act and kiss up so some Mafia ass! we wear the green for freedom. to show we're not goingt o conform to your Faction way of segregation, violence. LEad like sheep to slaughter and do whatever your " family" tells you? to be cast you out and condemn you without even fucking looking around." She Pushed at him again, trying to raise her fists, she wanted a hold on him, she wasn't going to back away. Reginald hasn't ever heard of anyone describing the Banditos in that way before. It sounded so foreign to him, as though Lucy had just spoken to him in another language, but in his own pride, he didn't think much of it right away. Admittedly, it was getting difficult to stay calm when it's obvious Lucy is looking for a fight, but he's going to be doing his best to stay out of her way. "How is that different from what you're trying to do right now? You think I haven't tried to make do with everything that's happened?" Lucy could have laughed. She could have. But she didn't. " Because unlike you, I'm protecting the at least some of the greens. I already fuckin said it. Are you deaf as well as blind when it comes to this city?" he was really grating on her nerves. He was a poser, he took his own faction so seriously and felt he was so self important. This man had, lived a life so far with minimal hitches. He was just waiting to get out, waiting to turn his back on the greens that had already openly accepted him into their gangs, who had thought that maybe fondly he'd fit with a specific bandito crowd. He was an illusion of a man. A cheat and just wearing a mask that would please who ever saw it. 'Selfish'. Reginald is a little relieved that she seems to not be advancing on him as aggressively, "You're the one taking cheap shots at me. What do you think that's going to prove? That doesn't exactly warm me to the new 'family'." God, family, it felt awkward using that term for Banditos. Though he never knew how fiercely loyal they could be with each other. That was new. 00:17 Lucy snarled at him, " Not all of us believe in the family code. I believe in the Banditos and where we stand. Others use it as a way to band together and stay safe. FM set the family bond for the factions. " She stopped her self, why should she have to explain it. She lessened her push at him, her expression still fierce with resent. " Nothing cheap about getting rid of vermin who only want to use and abuse the kindness of the less weary Bandito." Lucy is talking about you. Snake. Reginald seems to relax a little when it appears that she intends to just yell at him some more. He can take that, if it makes her calm down a little. "Where do you stand, then?..and I admit I'm asking out of ignorance..I don't know as much about the Banditos as I thought I did..not past the rumours." He keeps himself alert though, he could need to use his vibe in a second if he says the wrong thing. 00:29 Lucy was the quiet before the storm. " Fuck you." She said and shoved him away gaining some distance. " You've proven your ignorance. FM don't want you, Banditos will work out they don't want you either soon enough." there was a myth that sometimes peoples barks could be worse than their bite, but this was not the case for Lucy. He had a lucky break today. Reginald "I know, you've told me. No one wants me." he replies with a half-bitter sounding chuckle. "Even the squares don't. It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks, but moments ago you almost seemed willing to teach? Is this just part of being a Bandito?" Lucy sneers up at Reginald, " I'm willing to teach those who want to learn. Not those waiting to be put on a leash and forced back into brainless followings. Stupid segregational life styles. " she took a long deep breath holding her body back from the instinct it had to just beat some sense into him. 00:59 Reginald takes a deep breath, echoing hers. They were getting no where, really, and perhaps he should try and settle for the long haul. As long as Don Bonita sits on the Mafia throne, it's likely he won't be getting back in for a while, at least. "You must pardon me..I forget my place here." he murmurs keeping his tone polite and as free from sarcasm as he can. Lucy scowled, she could tell when he was just saying things to be a pleasing. What was the fucking point. Others who lived by the rules of etiquette and what seemed polite ignorance would have taken his answer happily, maybe even apologized. Lucy would have none of it. "..." 01:20 Reginald didn't expect her to warm up to him so easily, of course. Lucy was smart, which makes him wonder what has happened to her to make her wise up to this city so quickly. "I'm not looking for a fight. There's..a lot of truth in what you say, and..maybe I am just slow to adjust." He needs to stop making so many excuses, but he wasn't intentionally trying to start something. Lucy slowly turned eyeing him cautiously as she made a backing away movement. Always be careful when your enemy agrees. She's sick of his voice, his excuses, he'd wise up or wind up dead. Or maybe not dead. She could tell he'd managed it this far. But she was native, she would know when he starts to crumble, when he wants to run away. No point scaring him off totally. There were some who weren't as pessimistic, ( or rather in Lucys defense realistic.) She'd leave him for today, he'd either gather his thoughts or go back to his drone like want to be under someones thumb again. Till she was sure, no point wasting effort squishing bugs when there are other creeps about. Reginald is intimidated, yes, but he spent years perfecting his poker face, so at least she wouldn't get the satisfaction there. Still, she seems to be willing to not try and fight him, which is really what he wants. As much as the Mafia brands him as a traitor and a cheat, he never fought his own faction, and he wasn't about to get into the habit of it now that he was Bandito. Or at least sort of a Bandito. "I still don't know your name." he calls to her. Lucy looks back at him and sighs, "You'll figure it out. " She looks him up and down a scowl still on her scarred face," Why don't you go back and ask your old FM buddies." She then shakes her head as if disapproving of him once more, and continues to walk away. She wasn't wasting anymore time with him today, names were easy once you learned em. But he could still have contacts, and she'd rather she didn't have to deal with anyone trying to stake her out. Reginald lets out a short laugh. Well, at least she didn't hit as below the belt as Ardette did. He might start keeping an eye on this one. Even if just for his own well being. Category:RP